1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard apparatus having a plurality of white keys and black keys, each of which has a key main body connected to a base end part via a hinge part such that the key main body is swingable in a key depressing/releasing direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known keyboard apparatuses having a plurality of white keys and black keys each comprised of a base end part, a key main body, and a hinge part connecting the key main body to the base end part such that the key main body is swingable in a key depressing/releasing direction. For example, in a keyboard apparatus proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H10-240228, a key unit formed by integrally connecting a plurality of white keys and black keys to a common base end part is rigidly secured to a key frame at the common base end part of the white and black keys. More specifically, the key unit is comprised of two white key units and a single black key unit, and the base end part of the black key unit is laid on the base end parts of the two white key units.
In the keyboard apparatus proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H10-240228, however, the hinge part of each white key and that of each black key are arranged at the same longitudinal (front-rear) direction, whereas the distance between a “mainly operated portion” of a key main body, which is very frequently subjected to key depressing operation, and a base end part of the key is different between the white key and the black key. More specifically, since the free end of the black key is farther from a player than that of the white key (in other words, the free end of the black key is located rearward of that of the white key), the distance between the “mainly operated portion” of the key main body and the base end part (i.e. the radius of turning motion in the key depressing/releasing direction) is shorter in the black key than in the white key. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient key depression stroke of the black key, which increases the key touch weight of the black key. For this reason, the black key is inferior to the white key in operability for performance.